


城市之心

by amugoftar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7105054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从前有两个人抓阄。所有的阄都是短阄。</p>
            </blockquote>





	城市之心

  
****1

 

我无法找出一个合适的角度来说故事，也不知该从何说起。

 

大三那一年桃井再次成为了他的学妹。他把自己这两年的笔记交给她，桃井说请他吃饭，他想拒绝，最后妥协到喝咖啡。刚进大学的少女还很爱说高中的事，快要毕业的前辈总怀念说高中的事。开始他们说起青峰，说有机会可以一起吃火锅，但那个机会终究没有到来。后来聊到学界篮球，这个话题丰富多汁，涉及到形形色色夸张的人物，剧情可以根据观众喜好划分出许多种类。大部分时候是桃井在讲，今吉在听。有时她话说到一半会停下来，低头吸一口塑料杯里的冰沙，样子跟当年做报告的时候很像。

 

大学像一幢cult片拍摄场地，这里的爱情很单调。一段段感情在寒酸的录影棚里从开始到终结，场面残暴，血浆肉块飞溅，始终脱离现实世界。虽然大多不能造成实质性的伤害，但难以找到饶有趣味的展开，更不要说结局。参与者不需任何演技内涵，只要以扰民分贝大哭大喊。今吉在大学四年里过得相当完整。谈过一些勉强的恋爱，和一个学姐，差点和一个学弟。

 

那天临走时候，今吉对桃井说“有什么问题尽管找他”，既是客套话又不是客套话。

有一天这句话派上了用场，也不知道应说是“终于”还是“竟然”。

 

桃井给今吉打电话时哭得很随意，似乎已经过了最生气的时候，不再是针对某个别对象。

今吉认为谎话不能安慰人，于是给她说了一些关于自己的过去。桃井本身也哭累了，抱着膝盖坐在书桌前，一边听一边在椅子上转圈。

话筒里传来易拉罐的声音，桃井提醒今吉不要顾着自己说，也停下来喝口东西。然后趁这个空当问：“前辈其实你喜欢什么样的人？”

说话的时候嘴里叼着辫绳，含含糊糊地，手机夹在耳朵和肩膀中间，一边说一边把头发绑起。

 

“上大学以前认识的。”今吉这样回答说。

“这么说我也有希望喽？”

“哈哈，真的。”

 

对于今吉的情史桃井并非一无所知。合宿的时候多少听他谈过一些，学校内外也有过传言，但总归是盲人摸象式。这是桃井第一次听完整个故事，才知道原来对象大家都认识。

 

她问前辈是否泥足过往。

今吉犹豫地说：“……也不。”但听上去有都不像在否认。

“没事的前辈，又不是什么坏事。”

 

她挂上电话以后想，如果这是一门课程，那今吉无疑是个好老师。凡是问的都回答了，凡是回答都是真的。每一步展开都仔细严密，主观感情也能不由分说走向必然。她把啤酒喝完，觉得这实在是个绝望的爱情故事，她有点想帮他，可明明他和那个人之间什么都没有发生。

 

 

 

2

 

本科毕业以后今吉开始工作，加入社会精英的行列，给西洋人当起了走狗。桃井依然和他保持联络。他在记事本里画头盔，练习了许多年竟也没有更加精湛，画风倒是稳定下来，勉强足够在公司糊弄老外。

 

每个人都忙碌生活，各自怀揣内心的矛盾与不安，就像那些电视剧里的日本人。

外国上司觉得今吉也很像电视剧里的日本人。某天下班的时候问今吉，看不看晚上十一点那一档电视剧。今吉摇摇头，上司阴阳怪气地说：“你实在是应该。”

 

几天之后上司要他去趟美国，临走给他装了一套几年前的时代剧DVD，说他回来以后就休假去了，当做预支今年的圣诞礼物。

 

似乎忘记了说今吉过去的那个的对象。是他中学时期的一个学弟，叫花宫真，以前也打篮球，所以桃井他们都听说过。听说大学毕业以后出国了，在沙漠里做研究。听说明明很讨厌干燥的地方。听说本来在日本找了一份待遇很好的工作。桃井带着种种道听途说来问今吉，今吉说：“不知道，干什么是他的自由。”

 

舒适的生活会消磨人的精神意志，就像有些高中生打篮球一直赢，做其他事情也相当顺利，在成长的路途上迷失方向；手足无措之际，纷纷跑去搞基。不知道花宫的选择算不算一种苦行，但又听说，他没有在荒蛮之地逗留太久，项目结束以后回到了城市，在大学里继续度日，住得离海边不远，学校紧挨一条河。

 

所以说，对于社会这个生物有机体，花宫大抵还是抱着顺从的态度。

 

桃井总是花宫的很感兴趣，今吉不知道她哪里来的执着。

 

二十岁以前少女以为，最最可怕的事不外乎旧时关系不复存在，看着自己从重要的人身边切割开来，无法挽回逐渐行远。

今吉说：“可是在电视剧里很常见的嘛。你别咬着嘴唇，会肿的。”

她问今吉：你什么时候看电视剧了？

“我不看啊，可是上司天天在说。”

 

后来上司决定把今吉调派往美国半年。今吉走以前才知道，桃井谈了第一个女朋友。他见过社交网络上两人的合照，还是在确立关系之前半年拍的。

 

他觉得似乎不该问“你怎么也弯了”，就说：“挺好看的”。又说：“你实在是喜欢可爱型。”

 

桃井说：“以前老是跟那群家伙混在一起，对‘理想型交往对象’的想法太多，只能自己成为啦。”

 

 

 

3

 

人无法在一个地方停留太久，比如中学，再比如中学二年级。

 

今吉翔一在二年级的时候刚认识了花宫真，那一年匆匆忙忙就过去了，像赶着回家吃饭。

 

高三那年冬天，他和花宫在闹市的街道上并排行走，一开始还有其他人，但走着走着就只剩他们两个。最后在车站分别的时候花宫对他说了几句话，开头全都用但是、万一、也许。对于高中生来说挺深刻的，但又不算特别伤人。无非就是绕着环状线那么大的圈子说，你有点喜欢我，我也有点喜欢你，呀，我的车到了。

 

那天晚上今吉一个人躺在局促的房间里思考，最坏的情况无非是，在大学生活开始之前断送掉自己的感情生涯。但又天真地以为，这样的自己听上去感性又果决。

 

人人都有幼稚的几年，就像那几年里花宫不愿意提他的名字。

 

随着时日他渐渐不再恐慌，也开始适应遇到潜在对象的时候总是花上几天来回忆过去。三省吾身乃人之常情，也是负责任的表现。

 

对感情强制性压迫是没有好结果的，他豁达地想。前女友对他的内心活动有一定的了解，甚至觉得这属于他吸引力的一部分。只是这不能阻止那段感情走向失败，自那之后也再没有成功案例。

 

今吉想，他真是感性又果决。

 

如果高中恋爱是花，那么它应该是用狗血来灌溉。

 

 

 

4

 

在城市的中心上空笼罩着一朵云，云里雾里夹着几层写字楼的办公室，像面包里的热狗。

在热狗里工作的小人物终日无休，他们效率很高，但时间不会因此变得宽松。

 

六个月可以发生很多事。够今吉和桃井交换三封邮件。

 

“我见到他了。”他在最后附言。

桃井收到以后想马上给他打电话，又决定暂缓下来。她把手机盖合上又翻开，机械关节的声音令人上瘾难以自拔，十几次以后她点击回复键入：

 

“yoo”

 

删除 删除 删除

 

“说说”

 

电话接通时今吉正坐在旋转椅上看着周日早上的日出。他合上眼睛说：“喂好久不见。”然后摘下眼镜揉了揉疲惫的鼻梁。桃井没有跟他寒暄，理由是在敷面膜，懒得张嘴。

 

今吉说他们去看了场篮球比赛，约好一起的。桃井只是“嗯”，没有多回话。事实上她知道那天今吉坐在花宫的左边，位置靠走道，因为被转播镜头拍到了。两人在美国人群里很好辨认，像极了从无印良品宣传页里走出来的。

 

他们你一句我一句地聊着，共同分享一杯软性饮料。眼睛看着球场，没有看彼此，但聊天内容全都与篮球无关。

 

“这样好。”桃井插嘴说。今吉没想到时移势迁现在轮到他要向桃井报告。

 

还记得过去的日子里他要帮桃井解决恋爱问题，有时也帮桃井口中那些朋友，不知不觉跟后辈们建立非一般深厚的关系。今吉觉得自己挺招后辈喜欢，并发誓不是有意造成，又觉得无非就那么几个嘛，一只手也数得过来。

一个夏天的傍晚桃井来他家蹭饭，他拿这个问题反问她。

桃井张嘴道：

“——冰淇淋。”

今吉到厨房给她取，拉开上层冰柜门把脸遮住，在与桃井互相看不见的时候，她放下筷子回答：“感情从来都不是单向的，你也喜欢我们啊。”

 

今吉喝了口桌上的白开水，重新把眼镜带上，对着电话说：“其实你不是要听这些的吧。”

桃井笑笑，把电话放扩音器，空出两只手把面膜慢慢揭下。

 

“我想跟他重新开始。”声音信号穿过电缆，散播在东半球的潮湿空气。

 

她舒了一口气。

 

“满意了？”

“嘻嘻。”

 

 

 

5a

 

一些日子过去了。以下内容桃井尚未得知。

 

他们俩又去看了一场棒球。为什么总是去看球，因为从事正经职业的人比较忙碌，不能明目张胆地打发时间。天台喝汽水、看星星、拖手逛街种种，都属于学生时代。

而球赛的时间比电影长，可以随意地说话，也可以随意闭嘴。

 

今吉忙到下午终于从办公室出来，卷起袖子，把西装外套拿在手里，顺着人潮跳上开往球场的公共交通工具。到达时花宫已经在车站口等他，交过一张票到他手中。球场兴建在城市边缘的高处，可以勉强看见市中心林立的反光玻璃，今吉发自心底觉得不好看，一面伸手去松开衬衣顶扣。曾经有人比喻说，男人打领带上班就像女人穿高跟鞋。而花宫只穿了一件帽衫，在一旁看着他，彰显身为社会蠹虫的优越。

 

他带着今吉坐下，这次他靠着过道口。前两局他们几乎保持了看篮球的姿势，到第三局时，今吉向花宫借来了肩膀睡觉，在第四局将要开始的时候醒来，准确得很不自然。花宫问今吉要不要吃东西，今吉摇头，坚持到上半场结束。

中场休息的时候今吉又睡过去了。他还知道把西装搭在肩膀上，把手臂全部缩在里面。

 

过了半小时花宫把他拍醒，说：“跟我回家吧。反正比赛不会再有发展空间。”

今吉还没来得及把眼镜带上，花宫拉起他的手往外走。

球场里人很多，有不少没有专注比赛，但也没有人看他们。从看台前往停车场有一段空旷的路，今吉左手抱着外套，右手手腕被花宫握着。

路上行人各自前往不同的目的地。今吉揉揉眼说：“实在不好意思，干了这么扫兴的事。”

花宫不搭腔，于是他接着说：“把我放在XX广场就行。”

说到这里花宫回头瞪了他一眼，差点就要说“你是故意的吧，跟我玩passive agressive。”

可最后还是决定不惹他，调戏缺乏睡眠的人算什么英雄。

 

“我说了，跟我回家。”

 

今吉刚想说“这怎么行”，还没出声就被车门解锁的声音堵回去了。

 

他在副驾座上睡了全程。花宫抿了抿嘴唇，用比一般稍轻的音量说：“今吉前辈”，两次。

 

 

 

5b

 

把他叫醒以后的第一句话是：“前辈，你必须睡。”

 

今吉十分乐意被这样一句话骗上床。

他隐约听见有人说请假要开证明，心想这人还真是停留在学生时代。花宫说这句话满足了他所有的欲望，事态稍微有点糟，肯定是精神疲乏使他轻易就范。

房子的主人从给他到了杯水放在床头柜上，他就真的睡了。那天余下的时光里，再没其他事情发生。

 

 

 

6

 

花宫在沙发上支开电脑，挣扎了一下，关掉学术文献视窗，点开mmorpg，打了若干局。

 

他听到了一些脚步声，但决定无视，继续游戏。今吉从房间里出来，端着杯子从高处看了一会儿，问他要不要加他好友。

 

花宫回到主选单。双手短暂地脱离键盘，撩开碍事的头发，然后把脑袋往后仰，肩颈关节发出声音。从这个角度看今吉是倒转的，整间房都是倒转的。

“很久没玩，不记得怎么加。”

今吉说：“那算了。”又说：“在光线这么暗的地方玩游戏，对眼睛不好。”

 

花宫面露委屈。今吉说：“你那一套对妈妈还行，对我不管用的。”

 

这没有改变花宫脸上的表情，他欠起身，向今吉伸手要了一口水喝，然后盘腿坐起，在旁边腾出地方。今吉坐下来，拿起咖啡桌上的电器说明书翻看，随口说：“我公寓暖气打不开。”

花宫回道：“加过你了。”

今吉楞了一下，说：“哦。”

 

花宫把电脑合上抱在怀里。“你早上几点上班，我可以送你。”

“不用了。”今吉摆摆手说，和平抗争是没有结果的，又问他：“那你睡哪里。”

花宫说：“我等会儿再睡。”

 

今吉很多天没有好好睡过觉，又被花宫赶回了房间，还问他需不需要安眠药，今吉说不用。

 

罕见地睡很久，相对罕见地做梦。梦里发生的尽是一些可怕的事。再起床的时候是早上5点，自然不能指望一个花宫真躺在他身边。他走到客厅里，电脑孤零零地在茶几中间亮着，游戏停在登录界面，背景里在跑运算程式。

6点，花宫从门口进来，提着两杯咖啡和一纸袋甜甜圈。

他打开门看见今吉穿戴整齐地站在客厅中央的时候皱起了眉头。

 

花宫把手中的东西放下，双方都试图解释：“呃，那个。”

 

谁也不知该从何说起。

 

“你赶时间的话在车上吃也可以。”

 

 

 

7

 

早上进城道路拥堵，花宫应要求把今吉放在某广场车站。

 

他难得坐了一次地铁，平时总是坐汽车。地铁穿过河两岸的高校，可以从OO山坐到游乐园。站台上龙鱼混杂，两个车站职员驱赶一个梳着满头肮脏辫子的女孩，女孩跟他们吵起来，问他们这座城市的良心在哪儿。今吉走到大型贩卖机跟前，七十多个选择里，有一半是可口可乐。贩卖机里没有良心出售，有钱也买不到。他用找回的零钱买了份报纸，看完重新叠好，放进回收箱。

 

下班的时候今吉说要去花宫家里取东西。花宫说他那边随时结束，可以一起吃个饭。

“对哦，该我请你，地方你来选。”

这句话翻译成英文就是：我们高尚的友谊到此为止。

此后不再高尚。

 

地点定在城中心，晚上人多，他们站在吧台旁边，点了一些小吃和两杯东西。站着聊天有站着聊天的好处，无需担心桌子底下不小心碰到对方的膝盖。这种尴尬既能免除就不要抱怨。

 

许久还没有吃上正餐，今吉问他要不要换一家继续，花宫犹豫了一下问他去不去XYZ，气氛很像约会的那种。说完两人笑了一会儿，桌子一拍定了下来。

 

花宫想到可能要喝酒，就没有开车来。到马路上提了提风衣领子，拦下一辆出租车。在车里今吉把围巾摘了下来，问他：“我们在日本的时候怎么没出来一起喝过酒？”

花宫说：“十四五岁，喝什么。”

今吉身上散发着微弱的酒气，他用手指按了按着太阳穴，虽然时间尚早，两人还准备赶赴下一摊。不等他回话，目的地就到了。

 

说气氛融洽友好，是低估了情况。一个侍应路过打翻了水杯，引起周围不小的骚动。烦人的乐队凑到跟前来，要给裙子溅了水的女士演奏一首歌，女人也不嫌乱，挑了一首躁动的，几个胖子就地摆开架势，左摇右摆，前仰后合。

 

今吉扶着椅背转身看了看案发现场。每座城市都自顾自地滑稽荒诞，而这里与日本大不相同。也许环境因素可以解释为什么花宫最近看他的时候总是走神，有这种想法的他自己，也是在走神。他装作不为所动：“我们说到哪儿来着？”

 

几个服务员在餐桌和厨房之间来回忙碌，像筑巢的鸟。花宫拦下一个，叫他再开瓶酒，接着听今吉讲述游戏开发公司内部秘闻。

 

饭吃完了酒还有剩。花宫离开座位去了躺洗手间，回来的时候cheekly把剩余的平分到两只杯子里。

“我身上没现金，车钱你付。”

如果刚才今吉没来得及脸红，喝完这杯大概是时候了。

他们从座位上起来，取外套的时候对旁边的服务员说了两声谢谢，听见旁边的食客说“日本人，一定是”，跨步走进晚风里。

 

等车的时候今吉把围巾递给花宫，说：“我热，你系上。”

 

 

 

8

 

半小时以后今吉跪在他家浴室的门口，用牙齿替他解开拉链。摘下的眼镜握在手里，花宫伸手接过来。那人不时停下抬头看看他，好像是第一次做。花宫轻轻按下他的头，在呻吟中间咬着牙说，专心。

后来他射在了前辈的脸上，脊背一下贴在墙壁上，觉得有点冷。他把一只手支在今吉的肩膀上。一边喘着气，一边放空。他忽然想起手里还有今吉的眼镜，想给他架上，担心他看不清自己的样子。

伸出手的时候发现今吉是低着头的。于是花宫蹲下来，凑到那人面前。今吉用一只手抹掉了一部分脸上的液体，才睁开眼睛看他。

“操。”花宫说完开始笑，事后发现稍微有点不合时宜。他笑了这么多年，笑声和表情一直很单一，有点夸张，又神经质，俗套至极。他也希望自己能拥有更丰富又具有表达力的面部或肢体语言，但笑和骂街是两种本能，比要改变性取向还不容易。他捧起那个人的脸，照着嘴角亲吻上去。

 

嘴唇松开以后身体还停在那，头发上蹭到了一些自己的精液，然后他把头埋进对方耳侧，深呼吸，贴着皮肤说：

 

“酒醒了吗？”

“没醉。”

 

今吉站起来到洗手池漱口，从镜子里看着另一个人走进淋浴间。

 

 

 

9

 

毕业以后他一度放弃了红肉，到美国又当了一段时间鱼素者。

 

花宫现在躺在他身边，说：“啧，虚伪。”

 

今吉问他，那为什么还留在大学里？学术圈虚伪的人那么多。

花宫大可以回答，那样比较可能遇到一个像你的。可惜他不擅长甜言蜜语。

那人没有进一步追求答案。他把话题搁置了五秒，说：“明天陪我去学校好不好？”

今吉答应了。

 

在学期之外，校区里的人不多。花宫带他驶过河边小路，他们从车上看见两个女孩子牵着一只猫。猫踩在叶子上一跳一跳，拍打飘起的叶子，假装自己是狗。

 

他们在附近找了个地方停车。花宫问今吉要不要停下看一会儿钓鱼，今吉说：“不了，下次你也捡只猫，带他来看钓鱼，教他好歹要有个猫的样子。”

 

他们朝着建筑群中心走去，石级台阶错综复杂，指引人往不同的路。今吉走在后面东张西望，花宫回头瞟一眼，不知道他在笑什么。

 

今吉在美国最后那个周末，他们搬到了一起，花宫答应载他去机场。

离开的前一天晚上，他搂着他的腰到沙发上去，一只手沿着墙摸索落地灯开关。房间变得昏暗，这样从上帝视角也无法看出谁很不舍的样子，空气是烤热的尘土味。今吉第一次开口正面提及他们一起打球的那段时光。

 

“你当时是怎么想的？我们好像什么坏事都做尽了，又什么都没有做。”

花宫笑了一阵。

“该不会你真的恐同吧。”

花宫摇了摇头。“那不是主要的。”

 

“有非常短的一段时间，我想过要成为你那种人。”

 

 

 

10a

 

在飞机上他想了很多事。

落地以后今吉打开手机，公司邮箱刷新出52封。回家又坐了很久的车，因为进城的铁路系统故障。东京跟那边一样冷，他从行李箱取出围巾给自己带上，开始一封一封地回。人总是将可有可无的事先办了，才去办更紧要的事，手机告诉他当地时间是21:50，今吉拨通了一个万众期待的号码，没有接通，又拨了第二个，忙音响了两声以后，他在座位上睡着了。

 

 

 

10b

 

那52封电邮里埋藏这一单大活儿，今吉开始了日复一日毫无差别的忙碌，一过就是三五个月，根本无法计数。终于在一个难以名状的下午告一段落，他从写字楼正门走出来，正赶上附近学生放学，这时意识到气候已经转变。

变化总是发生在他被困在金属与玻璃牢笼的时候。

 

桃井大学毕业前最后一个假期，近十年来记录到地面温度最高的那一天，他们约见在XXX山一层的圣酷石。她坐在戴眼镜的老学长对面的座位上，双手捧着塑料冷饮杯。

 

“所以呢？然后呢？”

“然后我就回来了，所以你吃上冰淇淋。”

“不是说这个，说你们两个。”

“哦。”

“回答问题。然后你们两个怎么办？”

“我一直忙，他干什么是他的自由。”

 

桃井在朴实的原木座椅上内心崩溃。

“然而你还有空在这里跟我浪费时间。”桃井拨开冰淇淋上面的饼干碎，从里面掏了一口和面上颜色颜色不一样的。今吉看上去想说些什么，于是她慢慢吃着嘴里那一口，屏息静气地等。

 

大学以后她变化很大，花了很多时间揣摩自己，又开始揣摩别人。尤其跟今吉混熟以后，经常没大没小的。当初她说今吉是个情怀婊，今吉认为不准确，但也不否认。今吉觉得她自己才是怀着普世价值的那个，开导了A开导B，并觉得这十分可贵。这样的角色在电影里不可或缺，而她刚好遇上一群极具戏剧性的小基佬，一定是导演早就安排好。

 

“说起来，至今都没跟青峰吃火锅。”

“$&%#*(&”

 

“你是想聊他的。”

今吉咬了咬嘴唇。桃井呵呵了他。

“总有一天你去找他，或者他来找你。”

 

 

 

11

 

“然后你会跟他说：我们重新开始。”

 

 

 

 

fin


End file.
